Shards of Nightmare
by AnimeRANDOMNESS
Summary: After Cloud makes the difficult decision to save Kadaj, AVALANCHE is forced to make an uneasy truce with the siblings when they are confronted with the shadows of a lost love, a long-dead friend turned enemy, and the successor of Hojo himself.
1. A Twist of Fate

**Hey everyone! I'm back. The siren song of fanfiction has lured me into yet another Final Fantasy VII story, and this one has OCs! ^_^ I've had this idea knocking around in my head for a while, but I was never really sure how I could end it. So, I thought up an ending, tweaked a few things, and started writing. Tada! **

**I don't own the entire compilation of FFVII, so if some things are different, write them off as creative twists. ^_^**

**Just so you know, there are plenty of Yaoi and Yuri stories out there. This is not one of them. If that's what you wanted, look elsewhere.**

**I don't own Final Fantasy VII. I don't own Advent Children. I'm not making a penny off this; it's just for fun, so please don't sue me. You'd be a lot better off going after someone that actually has money, trust me.**

**

* * *

**

"Stay where you belong…in my memories."

His sword burst into a storm of separate, glowing blades. They flew through the air, singing with energy, before they impaled their target, and a bright explosion of crackling magic blocked him from view.

Cloud heard his foe's roar split the sky; he couldn't distinguish if it was from pain, or anger, or a combination of the two. The blinding light faded, and he found himself starring up into the enraged eyes of Sephiroth himself.

There wasn't a single scratch on his body.

Cloud felt his heart drop. That was impossible. The Omnislash couldn't have missed. He'd seen it hit him. And yet…not a drop of blood.

_Could_ he even bleed?

Panic had just begun to rise up his throat, when he noticed a flash of pain cross Sephiroth's eyes, and realized that the blades _had_ hit their mark. Face contorted in fury, eyes burning in rage, he glared down at him.

"I will…_never_…be a memory," Sephiroth hissed. A promise and a threat.

Then, his single wing cocooned itself around him, black feathers scattering on the wind, and dissolving into nothingness. Cloud watched as the dark wing itself evaporated, and revealed Kadaj.

The blond soon saw why Sephiroth had been free of injuries. He had let the attacks hit his host instead.

The young man's black suit was torn apart, his body riddled with stab wounds and slashes. Streams of blood flowed down his limbs and dripped onto the ground. Kadaj's eyes jerked open, and he gasped, his face twisting in agony as he regained control of his shredded body. His legs shuddered, threatening to buckle. For a few seconds, the Remnant simply stood there, fighting to keep on his feet, trying to comprehend what had happened.

It ended when he caught sight of Cloud. Kadaj tensed, and tightened his grasp on his double-bladed katana. Letting out a pained, angry cry, he tried to charge at Cloud. But he didn't get far; his muscles couldn't handle the strain, and he simply stumbled forward a few steps, before his knees gave out completely, and he collapsed, his sword clattering to the ground.

Acting on instinct, the blond caught the young man in his arms, and lowered him to the cement. Even without a close inspection, Cloud knew that the wounds were fatal. He was dying; that was why Sephiroth had left him. Sephiroth had used his host until he could no longer fight, then abandoned his broken, mutilated body and left the young man to his fate.

Blue-green eyes gaped up at him, and Cloud froze. The anger and bitterness that had always possessed Kadaj's eyes was gone. Instead, they were filled with confusion, and pain, and fear. They looked like the eyes of hurt child. Just like Denzel's eyes.

Pools of emerald and sapphire, silently pleading for someone to make the pain stop, for someone to save him.

Blood trickled down the corner of his mouth, and the Remnant choked as he struggled to breathe. One, if not both, of his lungs were punctured. His trembling lips parted.

"…_b-broth…er…"_

The word was weak, gurgled through the blood filling his throat. Even though he said nothing else, the expression on his face made his meaning clear: _help me. _Another wave of pain crashed over him, and Kadaj stiffened, his eyes squeezing shut. He whimpered.

And suddenly, Cloud felt a sharp, searing sensation fill his heart with such intensity it startled him. He wanted to save him. No, he realized. He _needed_ to save him.

He didn't know why, why letting the young man he tried to kill mere hours ago die suddenly seemed like an unforgiveable sin. But it did, and the thought that he might be haunted by it for the rest of his life made him all the more desperate.

Kadaj's breathing was becoming more and more strained. The blond could feel his blood running down his arms as he held him. His eyes had opened slightly, and had grown hazy and unfocused. If he was going to save him, he had to do it _now._

Cloud pulled back a hand, shifting Kadaj's weight onto his chest. With his free hand, he dug into the folds of his jacket, silently praying it hadn't fallen out in the fight with Sephiroth. His fingers closed around a small glass vial, and pulled it out. It was a Potion. He'd been all but guzzling them to keep his Geostigma symptoms in check; this was his last one.

Cloud pulled off the top with his teeth and put the vial to the Remnant's lips. Carefully, he forced the sparkling liquid down his throat. Kadaj choked and sputtered, but somehow managed to swallow.

The effects were nearly instant. His body glowed lightly as it spread through his veins, patching his ruptured lungs, knitting together his torn organs, mending his shattered ribs. Soon, the glow disappeared, and Kadaj was left gasping, still injured and bleeding, but no longer mortally wounded.

Kadaj blinked, his eyes clearing. He stared up wordlessly at Cloud, his face painted with shock, before his eyes closed, and his tense body relaxed, and went limp. For a few moments, the blond simply gazed down at the unconscious young man in his arms, not knowing what to do next, or if he had even made the right decision.

There was a footstep, and Cloud whirled around.

Yazoo and Loz stood not ten feet away. Both were streaked with dirt and dust, and even from a distance he could see the tell-tale crimson of blood against their pale skin. Yazoo was aiming the Velvet Nightmare at Cloud's heart. The gun was damaged, yes, but there was little doubt it would still shoot. Cloud went rigid, bracing himself for a bullet to rip through his chest.

But the Remnant didn't fire.

Confusion had taken over his normally impassive face. Yazoo stared hard into Cloud's eyes. An uneasy silence followed. The Remnant's eyes trailed down to the unconscious young man in his arms, then back again. Slowly, Yazoo lowered his weapon.

"You…h-helped him…"

His weakened voice took Cloud by surprise. Abruptly, he realized that steam had begun to rise from their bodies. The blessed water from Aerith's church was raining down, and it was burning their contaminated skin like acid. He looked down, and saw that the same thing was happening to Kadaj. Suddenly, Loz crumpled to the ground. Yazoo grimaced in pain; even as far away as he was, it was no longer difficult to tell he was barely standing. The Velvet Nightmare slipped from his limp fingers, and the Remnant fell to his knees. He fought to reach one hand out towards Kadaj's limp form.

"B-Brother…" he whispered.

Then the last of his strength left him, and he too collapsed to the ground.

"_Cloud!"_

He turned to see Yuffie and Vincent running towards him. Yuffie reached him first.

"_You're not dead!"_ she exclaimed happily, "I'm so glad! We couldn't see what happened! I thought you were a gonner for sure, since it took all…"

Suddenly, she noticed the unconscious Kadaj on his lap.

"…_w-what is going on?"_ The ninja yelped, jumping backward. "And why are they all _smoking?"_

Vincent, who had gotten there seconds before, looked at Cloud in bewilderment. The man's crimson eyes flitted over Kadaj, before settling on his friend's shoulder.

"You're bleeding," he said, stooping down beside him.

Cloud suddenly remembered Sephiroth impaling him with Masamune, and with the memories came a flood of pain. He winced, but did his best to ignore it.

"I'm fine," Cloud replied, "Vincent, I need you and Yuffie to get those two inside. The water will kill them otherwise."

A look of shock passed over Vincent's face, but he quickly resumed his calm demeanor, and nodded. Yuffie was a different matter.

"_What?"_ She cried out, "But these guys tried to _kill_ you! They tried to kill _all _of us! _Why would you…?"_

"Yuffie," Cloud interrupted, staring up at her, "Please."

The ninja hesitated, before giving in, and running off towards the other Remnants. Vincent had already lifted Loz onto his back.

Cloud pulled himself to his feet, sliding Kadaj's arm around his good shoulder. Shifting his weight to a more comfortable position, he began the trek down the ruined building, with Vincent and Yuffie, carrying their charges, following behind. He could already see most of the others waiting for them on the ground. He didn't know what he was going to tell them, what reason he'd give.

_Aerith…please don't let this be a mistake. _


	2. Secrets

When Kadaj awoke, he found himself pleasantly warm, and lying on something soft. He was so comfortable, in fact, he just wanted to fall back asleep. But something was wrong. He didn't remember going to sleep. And he definitely wasn't on his rough cot in the Forgotten City.

Kadaj slowly opened his eyes. He was lying on a bed, in an unfamiliar bedroom. He blinked, and tried to sit up. Two things prevented him; the first was raw pain that seared across his chest when he began to move; the other was the fact both his wrists were handcuffed to the bedposts. Alarmed, he looked down. Heavy bandages covered his bare torso and one of his legs.

The door opened, and Cloud entered.

The two men stared at each other for a few moments. Suddenly, memories flooded back to him. The reunion, Sephiroth, and pain, pain pain…

And big brother, he had…_saved_ him?

Kadaj blinked, and realized that neither of his other brothers was there.

"Where…are they?" he asked, panic rising in his voice, "Where are Yazoo and Loz?"

Cloud regarded him with an undecipherable gaze.

"They're in the next room," he replied.

The Remnant began to jerk against the handcuffs, glaring at him like a caged animal. Being wounded and restrained had taken a great toll on his already frayed mind, and Cloud watched as the silver-haired man quickly descended into full panic.

"What happened to them? _Take me to them!" _

"You shouldn't move around," Cloud cautioned.

Kadaj seemed to ignore him, and instead pulled harder, wincing and gritting his teeth against the pain his struggles caused him.

"You _did_ something to them, didn't you?" he cried out, his blue-green eyes filling with horror, "That's why you're hiding them from me! _Let me go!"_

"Calm down," Cloud said firmly. His words fell on deaf ears. The young man was straining against his bonds so hard the bed was groaning.

"Let me go! _Brothers!_ BROTHERS!"

The blond closed his eyes, exhaling sharply. There was no sense in trying to reason with him. At that point, perhaps the best thing to do was leave, and let him calm down on his own. Cloud turned, and pulled the door back open.

"_Wait!"_

Cloud hesitated, and glanced back over his shoulder.

Due to futility or pain, Kadaj had ceased his thrashing. He lay panting on the rumpled bed, his eyes fixated on the older man. Desperation swam in their blue-green depths.

"I just want to see them. To see they're alright."

A joyless smirk crept over the Remnant's lips, void of his usual arrogance, but full of self-loathing.

"I won't try to run, or to fight. I'm too weak to do either right now. And besides…"

The smirk vanished entirely, replaced by a look of pained resentment.

"…there's no point anymore…"

A few moments passed in silence, before Cloud walked over to the bed. Cautiously, he unhooked the handcuffs, watching the young man for any sign of aggression. Kadaj sat up slowly, as if to assure him of his cooperation. But when he went to stand, he hissed in pain, his injured leg buckling under his weight. He grabbed onto the blond's sleeve to keep from falling. Unlike when he had instinctually caught the Remnant in his arms, this time Cloud made a conscious decision, and offered his arm for support. The young man grudgingly took it, and, bracing himself against Cloud, managed to hobble down the hall to where his brothers were.

Both Yazoo and Loz were in similar predicaments. Yazoo was lying on a makeshift bed of comforters and pillows, one hand shackled to the leg of the bed. His head and left eye were covered in guaze, as was his abdomen. Loz, meanwhile, was resting on the bed, his dominate arm in a sling, and bandages up and down his legs. They had ran out of handcuffs, and simply chained his uninjured wrist to the bedpost with a padlock. However, unlike Kadaj, neither of them seemed to be minding their situation in the slightest. Yazoo was reclining impassively on his bed, and Loz was actually humming a nonsensical tune.

They looked up when Cloud and Kadaj entered, as did Tifa, who had agreed to watch the two just in case.

"_Brother!"_ Loz and Yazoo chimed in unison.

Kadaj's face softened in relief, a hint of a smile playing over his face.

"Are you alright, brother?" Yazoo asked, his voice airy and aloof.

"I'm fine," the young man replied quickly, trying to hide his body's strain from his face.

The wide grin on Loz's face melted into a curious frown.

"Where is Mother?"

Kadaj went rigid. His fingers dug painfully into Cloud's bicep. It took several seconds before he could respond, and when he did, his voice was filled with bitterness.

"Mother…Mother is gone. She betrayed us."

The two Remnants stared at him in stunned, horrified silence. Loz appeared to be on the brink of tears. Yazoo finally spoke, his tone slightly hesitant.

"Did she leave…because we failed her, brother?"

Kadaj's head jerked up, his eyes burning.

"_WE DIDN'T FAIL HER!_" He snarled furiously, "We did everything she asked! She _abandoned_ us! She used us, and left us to die!"

Loz burst into sobs. He curled into a ball, burying his face into his sling. Yazoo gazed up at his brother, sorrow settling over his countenance.

"What should we do now?" he wondered quietly.

"I don't _know!"_ Kadaj replied angrily, before his voice softened in despair, and his shoulders slumped, "I…I-I don't know…"

A long silence followed. Tifa glanced at Cloud. There was a gentle sadness in her gaze, and he knew why. Although she had nearly been killed by one of them, although they had nearly destroyed Edge and resurrected the incarnation of evil, a part of Tifa's kind, nurturing heart broke at the sight of their grief. Sometimes, her benevolence put him to shame.

Yazoo broke the silence in his quiet monotone.

"Should we go and find sister now?"

Cloud blinked. Sister?

Kadaj's breath had hitched. His eyes narrowed.

"Yazoo," he hissed urgently, _"Be quiet."_

Puzzled, Tifa glanced back at Cloud for answers. He shook his head slightly.

At hearing Yazoo, Loz's loud sobs paused, and he wiped the tears out of his eyes with his bandaged arm.

"But…but he said we had to find Mother first, before we could go get sister…" he sniffed.

"_I told you both to shut up!"_ Kadaj growled, a note of fear in his voice.

Out of the corner of his eye, the Remnant saw Cloud's cold glare, and knew it was too late.

"Who is 'sister'?" he demanded.

Kadaj's jaw stiffened, his brow furrowed. He met the blond's icy stare with his own fierce, defiant one. It was obvious he was not going to tell him willingly; Cloud would have to pry it out of him, and the angry sneer on the young man's face was almost daring him to try. But Cloud had other ideas.

Without another word, Cloud seized Kadaj's arm and began pulling him toward the door.

"What are you doing?" the Remnant yelled, trying to wrench himself free of the older man's grip, "Let go of me!"

Ignoring his protests, he dragged him out of the room and back down the hall, while his charge struggled weakly all the way. When they got to the door of his own room, and the young man realized he was going to be separated from his brothers once more, he dug his heels into the ground, refusing to let himself be taken back. The spiky-haired blond didn't even try to pull him; he simply heaved the wounded man off his feet and onto his shoulder.

"Stop it! Stop! Let go of me!" The silver-haired man cried out indignantly, "Put me _down!"_

Cloud dumped Kadaj unceremoniously back onto the bed, and held him down until both handcuffs were clamped back over his wrists.

He fought against his restraints, but his body couldn't take anymore; his wounds broke open with a sickening crunch. Kadaj gasped in pain. Small crimson stains began to spread over the white bandages. His legs curled up as far as the thick guaze would let them, teeth gritted to keep from crying out in agony.

Cloud turned his back on him and headed back to the door, unmoved by his plight.

"I've had enough of your games," He said sharply, "You're not seeing them again until I know exactly what's going on."

Without another glance at the Remnant, he slammed the door.


	3. Broken Puppet

**I don't own FFVII. I don't own Advent Children. I own didily squat, and even that might be copyrighted to someone else… T_T **

**There will be quite a bit of cursing in this chapter, because Cid is in it. 'Nuff said, really.**

* * *

It was hours later before Tifa dared to enter Kadaj's room. Carrying more medical supplies in one arm, her hand hovered over the door knob and hesitated. Seeing as how Cloud's visit ended in the Remnant ripping open his own wounds, maybe checking up on him wasn't such a good idea. But she wasn't comfortable leaving him alone for extended periods either. Finally, she sighed, and quietly pulled open the door.

Kadaj was lying motionlessly on the bed, his face turned away from her. His arms were still securely fastened to the bedposts; however, the rings of bruises that had appeared on his wrists let her know he had put up a good fight.

Hearing the door, his head jerked towards her. Seeing that she was not Cloud, he exhaled deeply, and turned back to face the wall. Tifa couldn't tell if it was a sigh of disappointment, or a sigh of relief.

She cautiously made her way over to where the young man lay. Setting the supplies on the bedside table, she carefully began to snip off the soiled guaze. An involuntary shiver ran down his body as the cold metal scissors met his skin, and he cringed when she peeled the fabric off, but remained quiet. It was only after she had re-dressed the wound and moved on to the next when he spoke up.

"Big brother's still angry, huh?"

His voice was quiet and sounded almost anxious.

Tifa paused, before resuming her task.

"I don't think he's angry really, so much as that he just doesn't trust you."

He didn't reply. The martial artist cleaned the slash across his upper chest, and began to wrap it.

"You did summon Sephiroth, after all," she added.

That did evoke a response. Kadaj whirled around, face contorted in sudden fury.

"_I never meant to summon Sephiroth!" _He cried, spitting out the name like it was venom, "I _hate_ Sephiroth! Mother told me to use her cells, so that's what I did! If I had _known…!"_

His green-blue eyes narrowed into slits.

"But Mother tricked me. Mother only wanted Sephiroth. And he…" Kadaj let out a hollow, bitter laugh, "…he _used_ me. Like a puppet. He made me dance and spin and bend until I broke, and then he threw me away. Why _wouldn't_ I hate him?"

Stunned by his outburst, Tifa simply stared at him. Slowly, the anger on his face dissipated, until he simply looked weary and conflicted. He turned slightly, staring at the ceiling.

Tifa quickly recovered. She wanted to say something, but she couldn't think of anything _to_ say. Instead, she leaned over him, and started removing the bandages from his injured leg.

"Big brother hates him too," Kadaj said quietly, continuing to gaze at the ceiling, "And I brought Sephiroth back. So why…why did he _save_ me?"

Tifa finished re-bandaging the Remnant's leg, and sighed.

"I don't know. You'll need to ask Cloud that."

She gathered the used guaze and stood up.

"But I do know this," Tifa continued, tossing the guaze into the garbage, "Cloud meant what he said. And the sooner you're honest with him, the sooner you'll see your brothers."

* * *

It was well into the evening when Red XIII climbed the stairs to the top floor of Seventh Heaven. Many of the others had felt that handcuffs shouldn't be the only precaution; thus, they decided two of them should be guarding the rooms in one hour shifts. Cait Sith had just taken Yuffie's spot in Yazoo and Loz's room, and Red XIII was on his way to relieve Cid.

"FOR THE LAST TIME, I AIN'T GOIN' _NOWHERE!"_

The voice was unmistakable, and came from Kadaj's room. The crimson feline nudged open the door.

Cid was standing over Kadaj. They seemed to be in the heat of an argument. Both had their hands clenched into fists, as if holding back the urge to strangle each other. Kadaj, being wounded and shackled to the bedposts, was at a disadvantage; however, his searing glare was neck-to-neck with Cid's.

"Is there a problem?" Nanaki asked. Obviously an understatement, but he didn't feel like making things worse than they were.

The two men turned to face him. The Remnant opened his mouth, but Cid beat him to the punch.

"This silver-haired bastard wants me ta go out and get Cloud!"

"I need to speak with _brother!" _Kadaj hissed, his luminous eyes still shooting daggers at Cid.

The crimson feline raised an eyebrow. Or, the closest thing he could manage.

"Cloud? What for?"

"To answer his questions," the Remnant replied. He didn't sound particularly happy about it.

"Likely story," Cid gruffed, his eyes narrowing, "If ya ask me, ya don't really seem the type to _cooperate."_

"I don't remember _asking_ you, old man," Kadaj sneered.

"Watch your smart-ass tongue," the pilot said furiously, "Or I'll rip it out of your *&^%ing pretty-boy _face!"_

"Threatening a wounded prisoner in handcuffs?" the Remnant retorted, "My, aren't _we_ brave?"

Cid snapped.

"HOW 'BOUT I SLAP A GAG ON YOU TOO, YOU ARROGANT LITTLE SON OF AN ALIEN BI-!"

Red XIII cleared his throat loudly.

"Cid, if you are worried about leaving him alone, why don't I go get Cloud?"

Both Cid and Kadaj stared at him a moment.

"He's just pullin' shit, Red," Cid growled, casting an accusing glance at the silver-haired young man, "No need to get chocobo-head pissed, too."

"Actually, I think Cloud would want to know regardless," Nanaki replied, "Besides, there's no harm in hearing him out."

Kadaj looked at him for a while, slightly taken aback. He nodded to him. It was a slight gesture, but the feline could tell he was grateful, even if he wouldn't admit it aloud. Red XIII nodded back.

Cid looked back and forth between the two, before letting out a frustrated sigh, and rubbing the back of his neck.

"#^%*," he grumbled, "Fine, then. Do what ya want. Just hurry back. I'm dyin' for a cigarette."


	4. An Uneasy Truce

**Hey everyone! Hope you're enjoying the story thus far. I've noticed the last few chapters were kind of slow, but the story will pick up quickly after this. Also, I wanted to note that I adore Cait Sith's Scottish accent, so I wrote him with an accent. They aren't just typos ^^'**

**I adore reviews, comments, constructive criticism, and suggestions, so please leave a review. Otherwise, how will I know if I'm doing a good job or not? ^_^**

**

* * *

**

One by one, the members of AVALANCHE filed in to the bedroom. Kadaj watched them, his green-blue eyes flickering in unease, until finally, Cloud entered. Most glared down at the Remnant in obvious distrust. He felt the hair prick up at the back of his neck.

Before, he would've been able to ignore their stares, even laugh at them. But not now. Every pair of eyes seared his flesh, accusing him, mocking him. He wasn't an adversary, because it would take at least a scrap of their respect to be labeled an adversary. They saw him as a plague; a disease. And even as he met each disdainful gaze with a glare, the young man felt something inside him wither.

Red XIII placed his paws on the edge of bed, so they could see face to face.

"Alright, everyone is present," the crimson feline said, "Go ahead."

"I only want to speak to_ big brother!"_ Kadaj snarled.

Cloud stepped forward, crossing his arms.

"Anything you have to say can be said in front of everyone, or not at all."

An angry sneer curled the Remnant's lips. He turned his face away for a second or two, before turning back, conceding defeat.

"Fine," he hissed, shifting uncomfortably against his bonds, "Then would you at least take _these_ off?"

Cloud hesitated.

Kadaj gave a low, bitter chuckle.

"You really think I'd try to fight all of you? Without a weapon? I'd end with a bullet through my temple before my feet hit the floor."

"You'd end up with a lot more than one," Barrett growled, resting his hand on his gun-arm.

"If you even had a head _left,"_ Yuffie added.

The silver-haired young man shot her with a seething glare, to which she promptly replied by sticking out her tongue.

But Cloud had seen his point. He nodded to Tifa, who went forward and unhooked the handcuffs. Kadaj sat up, rubbing his wrists, and glowering at the group.

It was quiet for a while, until Cloud spoke.

"You have a sister."

The statement made the Remnant flinch, as if the blond knowing of her existence caused him physical pain.

"Yes."

"Why isn't she with you?" Cloud asked.

"She…she isn't…like us," Kadaj said hesitantly.

Over in the corner, where he was standing and smoking, Cid raised an eyebrow.

"Eh? What the hell you mean she isn't like you?"

"Sister is different. She doesn't…" He paused, struggling to explain, "She doesn't…_know."_

Several of the group exchanged confused looks.

"I'm not sure we underst—" Red XIII began. He was interrupted by Cait Sith, who jumped on his back and proceeded to hop impatiently, waving his fury fists.

"Enough of yer gibberish, lad!" He cried, "Ute with it already! Doesn't knuw _what?"_

"_Anything!"_ Kadaj said exasperatedly, "When we woke, we knew. Mother spoke to us. We felt her. But sister doesn't. She doesn't know about us. She doesn't know she's _different_. She doesn't understand. If we tried to tell her she has brothers, or about Mother, I don't even know if she'd _believe_ us!"

He paused, and exhaled slowly. His voice calmed.

"That's why I wanted to find Mother first, before we found sister. She could explain everything. Sister would have to believe _her."_

It was Tifa's turn to speak up.

"You said…your sister doesn't know about you. But how do you know about her, then?"

"Mother didn't tell us about her, if that's what you mean," Kadaj replied, a cocky smirk playing over his face, "I found her myself. By chance. A twist of fate. But as soon as I found out, I knew she was one of us."

His smile vanished, and his voice grew dark with resentment.

"I even kept her secret from Mother. I wanted her to be a surprise. Good thing I did. She probably would've used sister too."

"Wait, wait, wait, _back up!"_ Yuffie cried, pushing both Red XIII and Cait Sith aside, "You didn't _know_ you had a sister? How many more of you _are there?"_

"How should I know?" Kadaj sneered, waving a hand carelessly, "How many more of there are _you?"_

Yuffie's eyes went wide.

Tifa sighed, and turned to the group.

"Well? What do you think we should do?"

Cid took a drag on his cigarette, and chomped down on the end.

"Shit. I don't see why we should do anything," the pilot gruffed, "But throw this asshole and his brothers in a jail cell and throw away the key. We can deal with their sister later, if she ever shows up."

"WHAAA?" Yuffie yelled, putting her hands on her hips, "You're nuts! You're actually okay with one of _them_ wandering around, doing who knows _what?"_

"Hate to agree with the kid," Barret said, casting a suspicious glance at Kadaj, "But she's gotta point. I ain't waitin' around 'till the girl comes lookin' for us."

"Right yuw are!" Cait Sith yelled, still clinging to Red XIII, "Let's hunt her doon!"

A look of horror had come over Kadaj's face during the conversation. Nanaki quickly spoke up.

"Now, wait a moment. We know nothing about their sister, and if Kadaj is speaking the truth, she has no knowledge of Jenova. She may not even be a threat."

"He's right."

The group turned. It was Vincent who had spoken; he regarded them calmly, his face half-hidden by his cloak.

"We do not have enough information. I will not kill an innocent young woman."

"What do you think we should do, Vincent?" Tifa asked.

"We use Cid's airship to search for the young woman," the gunslinger replied, uncrossing his arms, "Once she is found, we will have more of an idea of what she is capable of. Then we can decide what to do."

Everyone was quiet for a few moments.

"I guess that'll work…" Cid said slowly, putting out the butt of his cigarette.

"Sounds guud to me!" Cait Sith agreed.

"To me as well," Red XIII said, flinching as Cait Sith bounced excitedly on his head.

Yuffie's shoulders slumped.

"Do we have to go on an airship _again?"_

Cloud ignored her, and nodded towards the raven-haired man.

"Alright, we'll go with Vincent's plan," he said, before turning his attention back to the silver-haired Remnant, "Where is she?"

Jaw set, Kadaj met his gaze, his eyes alight with suspicion and fear.

"I won't tell you," he said firmly, "If I do, you'll only lock us away, and go after sister by yourselves."

"Damn straight," Cid replied, "What the hell else would we do with you?"

The young man's muscles tensed, but he allowed little emotion to extend to his face.

"If you imprison us, you'll _never_ find her," he warned grimly, "The world is an enormous place. You really think you have much of a chance finding one specific person?"

Cloud gazed at him coldly.

"What do you want, Kadaj?"

"To find sister," he replied, "Our goals are the same. I'll lead you to her, along with Loz and Yazoo. But I get to talk with sister before you or any of the others do. And you have to promise that as long as me and my brothers cooperate, neither my sister, nor us, will be harmed."

"That's ridiculous!" Yuffie yelled, her face screwed up in anger, "Since when do _prisoners_ get to make demands?"

Tifa glanced uneasily at Cloud.

"We _do_ need to find her…"

"Forget it," Cid said, frowning heavily, "We'll be able to find her with jus' me and the Shera!"

"Maybe," Barret replied, sounding unconvinced, "But that'll take way too long! We'd have ta search every city, and what if she's somewhere up in the mountains?"

Vincent nodded solemnly.

"The search could take months."

Yuffie looked at them all incredulously, before she exploded.

"_I can't believe you're just going to give in to him like that!" _

"No one likes it, Yuffie," Tifa assured, "But right now, it _does_ seem to be the best option."

"You're right," Cloud said suddenly. He strode forward, until he was only a foot away from Kadaj.

"Fine. You and your brothers lead us to your sister, and you talk to her first. As long as you keep your promise, you won't be harmed. But…" his tone lowered sharply in warning, "…If you break your promise, I can't guarantee what will happen to you."

"I can," Barret growled, waving his gunarm threateningly, "You'll be splattered all over the pavement, fool!"

"Hear, hear!" Cait Sith cried, raising his paw triumphantly.


	5. Plans Set in Motion

The Shera was fueled and ready by morning, true to Cid's word, and everyone was packed and on-board soon afterwards. Loz and Yazoo, still incapacitated by their injuries, were carefully moved into a cabin by Kadaj, and, due to his insistence, were left unrestrained. It had been unanimously decided that Marlene and Denzel should stay at Seventh Heaven, but this changed when the children heard, and proved they could be every bit as stubborn as any adult. Their argument was heightened by the fact that none of the members of AVALANCHE were willing to be left behind to care for them, and finally, reluctantly, Marlene and Denzel were welcomed on board.

Finally, Cid spoke up over the loudspeaker.

"_Alright, she's ready to go. Clone boy, get your sorry alien ass up here so you can tell me where the hell we're going."_

Tifa chuckled, and glanced at Cloud.

"Just like old times, huh?"

In spite of himself, a smile curled his lips, and he nodded. They were already standing on the bridge, along with Red XIII, Vincent, and Cid himself. Barret and Cait Sith soon joined them. Kadaj came in last. He stood a few feet from Cloud, consciously trying to stay as far away from the others as possible. Tifa frowned, glancing around.

"Where's Yuffie?"

"Knowin' her, she's probably en the bathruum, preparin' to luse her breakfast," Cait Sith replied.

"She better be," Cid huffed, "It was bad enough with her barfing all over the Highwind. If I catch the brat yacking on the Shera, I'll send her to the Lifestream on the spot."

"Or she'll send you," Barret snickered.

"_Can it,"_ Cid growled.

"Alright," Cloud said, turning to Kadaj, "Where to?"

Kadaj was silent for a few moments, looking wary and anxious, as if he feared the moment he revealed the answer, he and his brothers would be tossed out the nearest window. Finally, he replied.

"Costa del Sol."

"_Sonofabitch,"_ Cid remarked loudly, grinding a cigarette into his ashtray, "And here we thought it was gonna be some hard-to-find hole in the ground. Nice to know we have three nutcases on my new ship for a &^*%ing _good reason."_

Cloud gave him an apologetic look, then turned to Kadaj.

"Remember your promise," the Remnant said hastily.

"It still stands," the spiky-haired blond assured. The young man relaxed slightly, relief filling his eyes.

Cloud nodded to Cid.

"Alright, I got it," the pilot sighed, starting the airship's engine, "Four hours, and we'll be at Costa del Sol."

* * *

It was already past noon when they spotted the resort town. Marlene and Denzel pressed excitedly against the glass.

"See? There it is, lass!" Cait Sith announced from the girl's arms. She had spotted the robotic cat shortly after boarding the Shera, and had barely put him down since. Even Denzel was enthralled. The toy didn't mind; on the contrary, he seemed to relish the extra attention.

"Cooooooool!" Denzel exclaimed.

"I've never seen the ocean before!" Marlene said, hugging the cat closer, "It's so _pretty!"_

"Eh, we saw it uwll the time back when we were fightin' Sehph-eroth!" Cait Sith said, waving a paw.

Denzel's eyes widened.

"_You_ helped Cloud fight _Sephiroth?"_

"_A'course aye did!"_ The mechanical cat replied indignantly, before pausing, and sheepishly adding, "Well, eet wasn't _really_ me. It was a different moudel. Two, in fact. But Reeve upluuded all their files, so I can remembhur eet _perfectly!"_

Before he could elaborate, Yuffie stumbled into the bridge, looking very ill, and clutching at the railing for dear life.

"We're there. Thank god," she croaked, "Old man, you said it'd be four hours, but it's been four and a half!"

Cid steered around, steadily guiding the Shera into dock.

"You should be glad it didn't take longer. If I had tried to avoid turbulence, it woulda taken' the whole damn day!"

Yuffie winced as the ship landed heavily, and shot him with a sickly, furious glare. Cid merely chuckled.

"Yeah, well, have fun cleaning puke off the ceiling, you sadist," she grumbled, making her way unsteadily to the door.

* * *

Like all the days in Costa del Sol seemed to be, the weather was perfect. The sun was bright, the sky cloudless. Tourists hurried around busily, some clad in swimsuits and headed for the beach, some with arms full of useless souvenirs. They were utterly oblivious to the fact that another near-disaster had happened mere days before, and even more so in that the strange-looking group walking down the street were the heroes that had saved them.

Cloud and Kadaj led, followed by Tifa, Red XIII, Yuffie, and Vincent. Cid was refueling the ship and guarding Yazoo and Loz; Barret had stayed behind to watch his precious daughter, and her adopted brother. Cait Sith had elected to employ his stealthier skills, and scout out the area.

After a while, Yuffie, recovered from the flight, finally spoke up.

"Hey…anyone else notice that something's weird around here?"

Tifa glanced around.

As happy and bustling as the town had appeared on first arriving, it was now quite apparent that Costa del Sol wasn't nearly as busy as usual. The actual residents were all smiles for the guests, but kept glancing nervously over their shoulders, and peeking out into the streets, as if fearing something would sneak up on them.

Farther down, an entire street had been closed off. Windows had been shattered, stalls smashed to bits. The remains of a burnt-down house stuck out eerily among its ash.

"What happened here?" Tifa wondered, frowning.

"I'm not sure," Red XIII replied, his nose twitching, "But…I can smell something strange in the air. I'm not sure exactly what, though."

Yuffie snorted.

"The smell of cheap tourist trash, maybe? Trust me, buddy, I got overwhelmed by it back in Wutai."

"That isn't quite what I mea—" The feline began, but realized who he was talking to, and simply gave up, and shook his head.

They arrived at the town square. Cloud turned to the group.

"Alright. From here, we split up. We can cover more ground that way. Tifa, you go with Yuffie. Vincent, you're with Nanaki. Kadaj, you're with me."

"Cloud," Vincent said suddenly, "I'm not certain that's a good idea."

Everyone looked at him in stunned silence. The gunslinger didn't speak often, and it was very rare indeed for him to disagree with Cloud.

The spiky-haired blond was surprised as well.

"What do you mean?"

"Nanaki should go with Yuffie and Tifa, while I remain with you and Kadaj," he replied. His crimson eyes flickered slightly, but he did not attempt to elaborate.

Red XIII hesitantly spoke up.

"I think Vincent is right," he said, glancing uneasily at the Remnant, "If the girl is as strong as her brothers, searching in groups of three might be best, if we need to subdue her."

A look of horror passed over Kadaj's face, replaced by anger. He whirled around to face Vincent.

"Big brother said she wouldn't be harmed!" the young man snarled.

The gunslinger met his fiery gaze with his own icy one.

"She won't be, unless she leaves us no choice," he replied coldly, "I will not hesitate to defend myself, or my allies."

Kadaj opened his mouth to object, but couldn't think of a good argument, and closed it. Instead, he simply glared at Vincent, silently seething.

Cloud exhaled deeply, and nodded.

"…alright. Nanaki will go with Tifa and Yuffie, and I'll go with Vincent and Kadaj. Everyone keep your phones on. I don't want us to be caught unprepared."

* * *

The room was black, lit only by the harsh, artificial light of the computer monitors. A figure stood beside them, taking careful notes.

No, not careful. Precise. The man knew his superior well enough to know he strived for perfection in everything, and expected nothing less from his subordinates. Those that did not meet expectations met an early – and _unpleasant_ – fate.

"I assume your presence means you have news, Aeos," the figure said, not bothering to turn around.

"Yes, sir," he replied, stepped forward out of the shadows, "A Marionette returned from Costa del Sol."

The figure paused.

"_A_ Marionette? 'A' is singular," he said, his voice laced with venom, "If I recall correctly, I did not send _one_ Marionette. I sent ten."

"I know, sir. But my report is accurate. Only one returned, and it died from its wounds shortly afterward."

"Hmph. Useless creature," he hissed, "This test was supposed to prove their efficiency, not their incompetence. I expect you reviewed its Memory Chip?"

"Yes, sir."

"And who was the culprit?"

Aeos hesitated, and answered.

"…_she_ was, sir."

The scientist turned around, his green-blue eyes flickering unnaturally behind his glasses. A smile spread over his thin lips.

His subordinate was stunned.

"You aren't…_upset_…sir?"

"Upset?" the man laughed, brushing the few strands of silver hair out of his face, "I couldn't be more pleased! I did expect that she would put up a fight, but to take out ten Marionettes by herself is nothing short of incredible. I cannot wait to view the footage for myself."

He walked up to his subordinate, and took the chip from his open hand.

"What are your orders, sir?" Aeos asked.

"Send out ten more Marionettes. They are to follow and observe only. Wouldn't want to waste resources, now would we?"

Aeos inwardly grimaced at calling them _resources_, but said nothing.

"Yes, sir."

His superior turned away, and resumed taking notes.

"Good. Now go."

Aeos turned on his heel, and left the room, off to release and reprogram the unlucky subordinates that had not met the scientist's expectations.

He waited until Aeos had departed, before allowing himself another smile, and gazing at the computer chip in between his fingers.

"Ah, my darling…how you continue to intrigue me…"


	6. Her Name

**Hey everyone! Thanks to all of you who have read thus far. From now on, it may take a bit longer for me to pump chapters out, because I'm working on making my FFVII fanfic **_**Fever**_** into a doujinshi. O_o I know, right? **_**Exciting!**_** Anyway, here you go! I'd cherish any comments, constructive criticism, or reviews! Thanks guys, and enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

"This is just stupid," Yuffie huffed.

They were walking through the streets of Costa del Sol, searching. Tifa had had the good idea to check all the hotels and inns first; they had already spoken with two different innkeepers, yet neither remembered having a guest fitting their description. To make things worse, they still had nine more hotels to check, and Yuffie's wafer-thin patience was already almost depleted.

The ninja threw up her arms.

"I don't know how we're ever going to find her! We've never met her, and we don't even know what she _looks_ like, anyway!"

Tifa frowned.

"Yuffie, Kadaj told us what she looked like on the way over here."

"Yeah, well, Kadaj said a lot of things," she grumbled, "And I really wasn't paying attention."

Red XIII chuckled.

"It's nice to see that _nothing_ about you has changed in the past three years, Yuffie."

"Yep!" the girl replied cheerfully, "Nothing has cha—"

Realizing what he actually had meant, her face screwed up in anger.

"…_heeeeeeey!_ So, what? You mean I'm _immature?"_

Red XIII laughed quietly, and Tifa couldn't help but giggle. This infuriated Yuffie further. She crossed her arms, her auburn eyes gleaming dangerously down at the crimson feline.

"Maybe the kitty-cat should remember just how close his _tail_ is to my _boot!"_ she growled.

An involuntary shudder ran down Nanaki's spine. His tail curled up instantly.

"That won't work, pussy," the ninja warned, a mischievous smile on her face, "Your tail has to come down some time. And when it does…_squish!"_

Tifa sighed. It was like Marlene and Denzel all over again. Except, Marlene and Denzel were much more mature and behaved than Yuffie. The martial artist tried to steer the conversation back to the task at hand.

"Kadaj said that their sister is similar to them."

Yuffie raised an eyebrow.

"Well, what does that mean? She has silver hair and freaky eyes?"

"That's what I'm assuming," Tifa replied.

The young ninja exhaled in annoyance, glancing around at the passing crowd.

"Well, at least that'll make her easier to find," she grumbled, "I just hope 'similar' doesn't mean she's as nuts as they are."

* * *

Cloud, Vincent, and Kadaj were having a similar amount of luck. They had searched the beach, and were systematically combing the streets. Kadaj was growing increasingly agitated; each time their search turned up empty, his pace seemed to quicken, and a little more anxiety crept into his face. Soon, he had taken the lead, his green-blue eyes roving each passerby restlessly.

Cloud fell behind, until he was beside Vincent. The gunslinger had remained behind them, his eyes trained on Kadaj.

"Vincent," the blond said quietly, "Why did you come with us?"

His gaze flitted to Cloud briefly, before returning to the Remnant.

"I already explained earlier."

Cloud frowned.

"You and I both know that isn't the only reason."

The gunslinger didn't reply. After a few moments, the blond exhaled, and looked away.

"You don't need to worry about me."

"It isn't that simple," the other man replied.

Vincent closed his eyes briefly, before they re-opened and focused on Cloud.

"Kadaj is a clone of Sephiroth. His personality, ambitions, and beliefs may differ, but he is still genetically identical. That is what made him a perfect host. However," he continued, nodding towards the silver-haired man, "It was the pure Jenova cells that allowed Sephiroth to posses him, and be revived."

Vincent turned to fully face the blond.

"If Kadaj absorbed any of those cells, there is a good chance he will transform again, whether he wants to or not."

Cloud's eyes widened. He stared at the gunman for a few moments, before he forced his emotions down, and resumed walking.

"I defeated Sephiroth before. I can do it again," he said firmly. But he couldn't keep a note of fear from his voice.

Vincent matched his pace, his cape fluttering behind him.

"I know you can. That is not my concern," he replied, and Cloud felt some of his anxiety ease at the gunslinger's affirmation. "Last time you fought, it was in the abandoned ruins of Midgar. That is why I did not intervene. However, Costa del Sol is full of people. A battle here would be disastrous."

The spiky-haired blond swallowed, and a new wave of fear crashed over him. His fight with Sephiroth had torn apart skyscrapers, reduced city blocks to rubble. How many innocent lives would've been claimed if it had occurred in Edge instead? He couldn't even stomach the thought, and the notion it could happen in Costa del Sol made his heart race.

"If that happens, I will be forced to intervene," Vincent said quietly, "However, I know that it is your fight. I will merely offer you assistance."

With his face partly hidden by his cape, and his hair veiling much of the rest of it, it was often difficult to tell what the gunslinger was feeling. However, this time, Cloud could clearly see.

Of all the others, even Tifa, Vincent understood him best. He understood, because he was the same. Both preferred fighting their demons alone, and had the unfortunate reflex of pushing others away, even those they cared for. Both knew their weaknesses, yet had difficulty acknowledging their faults aloud.

Vincent knew the hatred and fear he felt, and how heavily the burden of Sephiroth weighed on his heart, because he felt the same burden from Hojo. Neither spoke often of their troubles, yet they seldom had to; simply having a kindred spirit, someone who understood without explanation, was a comfort in itself.

"Thank you," Cloud replied quietly, "I…appreciate that."

Vincent nodded, and resumed his careful watch.

* * *

Their search of the remaining streets proved fruitless. Vincent cast a suspicious glare at Kadaj; however, the Remnant didn't even seem to notice. He stared out into the busy streets, vainly searching and re-searching the crowds, as if expecting his sister to magically appear. Each passing second that she did not made him grow ever more anxious.

"She isn't here," Cloud finally said.

"Yes, she is!" Kadaj insisted, though his voice wasn't as sure, "I know she is! We just need to look harder!"

"Kadaj—"

"_She's here!"_ The Remnant hissed angrily.

The two other men remained silent. Realizing that shouting wasn't the best way to get through to them, Kadaj's snarl dissolved into a look of pleading.

"She was here, before we went to the Forgotten City. I _saw _her!"

Cloud and Vincent exchanged looks. There was doubt in their eyes.

In desperation, Kadaj whirled around, and seized the wrist of a nearby stall merchant. The middle-aged woman stared at him in surprised. Alarmed, Cloud stepped forward to intervene, but the Remnant made no move to harm the woman.

"Have you seen a girl that looks like I do?" Kadaj asked hurriedly, "Her hair…it's silver, like mine. And her eyes are the same. Have you seen anyone like that?"

The woman blinked. It was obvious she wanted to pull away, but the frantic tone of the young man's voice kept her still. Her face softened.

"Do you mean Nayru?"

A smile brightened the Remnant's face.

"Nayru…" he repeated softly, testing the name on his tongue, and quickly continued, "Where is she? Where can I find her?"

The woman frowned.

"I'm sorry, but she already left a few days ago, after the attack."

"Attack?" Cloud asked, raising an eyebrow.

The woman hesitated. She glanced down both sides of the street, to make sure no tourists were near.

"Well...we had a bit of an…incident. A group of monsters suddenly attacked the town. No one was killed, thank god, but a few of us got hurt."

She sighed, and shook her head.

"It would've been a lot worse if Nayru hadn't been there to fight them off. Of course, she left with her employer the next day, along with most of the other guests. I don't think she liked all the attention."

* * *

"WHADYA MEAN SHE'S GONE?" Barret yelled.

Cloud, Vincent, and Kadaj had returned to the Shera, and had just announced the bad news to Barret and Cid. Neither of the men were pleased, to say the least.

"_Why you sly silver-haired bastard…!"_ Cid growled, chewing his cigarette angrily, "I knew we couldn't trust 'em!"

Barret took it one step forward. He seized Kadaj by his leather suit, and hoisted him up until he was mere centimeters from his enraged face.

"YOU SAID SHE WAS _HERE_, DAMMIT!"

"She _was_ here!" the Remnant exclaimed, glaring right back at Barret, "How should I have known she left?"

"WHERE IS SHE?"

"_I don't know!"_ Kadaj cried out defensively.

"Figures," Cid grumbled, before turning to Cloud, and jabbed his thumb at the young man dangling from Barret's fist, "The deal was that he'd lead us to the girl. If it were up to me, I'd say the deal's off, and stuff him an' his crazy brothers in the brig for the rest of the trip."

Kadaj wrenched himself from the man's grip. He turned to Cloud, his blue-green eyes silently beseeching him for aid.

The spiky-haired blond had just opened his mouth to reply when Yuffie, Tifa, and Red XIII entered the bridge of the Shera.

Yuffie stomped up to Kadaj, and, for the second time that day, grabbed the front of his suit. However, instead of lifting him off his feet, like Barret, she just simply shook him.

"You big stupid _jerk!"_ she cried, "Your sister's already skipped town! I had to put up with _four and a half _hours of puking for _nothing!_ And now I'm gonna have to suffer _longer_ until we get to the Golden Saucer!"

Cid raised an eyebrow.

"Eh? Golden Saucer? What're you babbling about?"

"One of the innkeepers knew a young woman matching our description," Tifa replied, "Her name was Nayru, and she was escorting a businessman to the Golden Saucer."

Cid glanced at Cloud and Vincent.

"That our girl?"

Vincent nodded.

"The merchant did call her 'Nayru'."

The pilot sighed, and wiped his nose on his glove.

"Sounds like we have a new destination, kids. Buckle up. Brat, get your scrawny butt back in the bathroom. I'll give you brownie points if you barf on clone-boy or his brothers."


	7. Expectations and Apologies

"_To be or not to be? That is the question._

_Whether 'tis nobler in the mind to suffer the slings and arrows of outrageous fortune, or to take up arms against a sea of troubles and by opposing end them?_

_To die, to sleep, and by sleep, end the heartache…'tis a consummation devoutly to be wished._

_A single swing of the sword could end this torment! To sleep; perchance to dream. Aye, there's the rub. For in that sleep of death, what dreams may come? Thus conscience does make cowards of us all…"_

_- Hamlet, Shakespeare _

* * *

_Hot. He was hot. _

_Fire was everywhere, flames consuming the town. The air was thick with smoke and ash. The ground was littered with the bodies of innocent villagers; men, women, children. He was walking now, entering the last of the houses. He had not seen it, yet he knew he had driven everyone else out of their homes and slaughtered them. There was only one person in this house, a middle aged woman with long blond hair. Her startling blue eyes stared up at him, filled with horror and fear, the reflections of the flames dancing in them. A long thin blade stained crimson rose above his head._

_**No, don't kill her! She hasn't done anything!**__ He shouted, but there was no sound. He had no voice; he was just a witness to the massacre._

_Like a silver fang, the long blade sank into her body and through her heart. The woman died without a sound, her body falling to the floor._

_He cried out in anguish, fighting, trying to free himself. Why couldn't he do anything? Why couldn't he control his own body?_

_And then he caught the sight of his reflection in the sword he held, framed by fresh dripping blood. A man stared back at him, with long silver hair that nearly reached his knees. His eyes were orbs of glowing green, flickering with insanity. _

_**Sephiroth.**_

_His reflection laughed. He screamed._

* * *

Kadaj sat up with a start, gasping. His pale skin was drenched in sweat. Immediately, his hands shot to his head, running his fingers through his hair. It only reached his shoulders. His hands moved to his face, running over the familiar curves and grooves. As final proof, he grabbed Souba from where it rested beside the cot and stared hard into blade. It reflected a terrified young man with short silver hair and green-blue eyes. Kadaj closed his eyes. Still panting, he let the double-bladed katana clatter to the ground.

He was himself. It had been a nightmare

It took a few minutes to collect himself. Slowly, his fear ebbed away, leaving only bitterness and self-loathing. He clenched his teeth, his hands curling into fists.

Even in sleep he wasn't free from Sephiroth. Rather, it was in sleep he seemed most vulnerable. Dreams had always haunted him, but now, they seemed to grow stronger in Sephiroth's wake.

It wasn't always the same nightmare; there were a few, a small handful that reoccurred over and over. But in all of them, he was imprisoned inside Sephiroth, forced to watch helplessly as the madman did as he pleased.

The dreams had never changed, but there had been a time not long ago when they did not torment him as much. Mother had convinced him humans were evil, selfish creatures, and that he should feel no pity for them. So he had felt little apathy towards the human race as a whole. However, even then, the delight that Sephiroth took in their suffering, the undiluted pleasure he showed while bathing in their blood, had made his stomach turn. The man was evil; and that, along with his growing jealousy, was the reason he loathed him.

Now, he had even more reason to hate Sephiroth…and to hate himself.

Kadaj lay back down on the cot, wincing as his bandages rubbed over his wounds. He was a far cry from being fully healed, something his walk through Costa del Sol had painfully reminded him. He had returned to the airship aching and exhausted, and headed straight to get some much-needed rest. The young man carefully shifted onto his back, and stared up at the ceiling. He did not want to return to sleep, or to the dark dreams that filled it. All he wanted was rest, and nightmare-strewn slumber wouldn't provide it.

There was a soft snore. Kadaj turned his head.

Yazoo and Loz were sleeping a few feet away. The Shera was large enough to house three small bedrooms; however, Kadaj insisted on sharing a room with his brothers. During their fight with Cloud, the Turks had collapsed a tunnel on top of them. Loz had managed to pull himself out, and dig out Yazoo, but both had sustained multiple injuries. Yazoo's concussion, and Loz's broken arm and sprained ankle, in particular, had kept them confined to the Shera.

A wave of guilt washed over him. After all, it was his rash, foolish decision that had gotten them hurt. Ever since he had rescued them from their tanks in the lab they had awoken in, his brothers had followed him without question. He had taken advantage of their trust, and put them in danger, all because Mother had told him to. And they did as he asked, because _he_ told them to.

Kadaj turned his away from their sleeping forms, pressing his forehead against the cold wall, and sighed.

He loved his brothers dearly, but their unwavering loyalty to him was at times a double edged sword; they depended solely on him for guidance, and childishly believed he had all the answers. But the trouble was, he didn't _have_ all the answers. Sometimes, they looked to him to lead them, and he just _didn't know what to do_. That's why he needed Mother.

Mother always knew what to do. At least, that was what he had thought.

But Mother had betrayed him. She had tricked him into reuniting with her cells, and reviving Sephiroth. He'd been trapped in his own body, forced to watch and listen as Sephiroth used him. Used him, then abandoned him.

Like Mother.

_**Puppet,**_ a voice taunted darkly in his mind, _**Puppet…puppet…puppet…**_

Kadaj gritted his teeth, his fists clenched so tightly they turned white and shook. It wasn't Sephiroth's voice in his head; it was his own.

_**Poor little puppet…can't think for himself…**_

_Quiet,_ he thought furiously.

_**Puppet did everything Mother told him…**_

_Stop it!_

_**And Mother threw Puppet away…**_

_I said be quiet!_

_**Now Puppet has no one…no one wants poor broken Puppet…**_

"_That's not true!"_ Kadaj whispered feverishly to himself, "It's not true! We don't need Mother. We can still be a family. We can still be _whole!"_

He lowered his voice, burying his head into the rough pillow.

"We just need to find sister."

_Nayru…_

A soft smile spread over his face, closing his eyes. He had only seen her once, and from a distance. She'd been standing on the beach, looking out at the ocean, her long silver hair reflecting the twilight colors of sunset. But when she had turned, he'd seen her face; she had been smiling. A serene, warm smile.

The Remnant kept the memory burning in his heart. Nayru was the only hope they had left. Mother had abandoned them, but sister wouldn't. She'd know what to do, what to say. Sister would comfort them; Sister would comfort _him._ She's give him the love that he and his brothers so desperately craved.

_Nayru…Nayru…Nayru…_

Kadaj lay there, silently repeating his sister's beautiful name over and over again, until it lured him back to sleep.

* * *

Yazoo was woken from his sleep by a sharp, searing pain against his face. He winced, quickly rolling onto his back. He had turned over in his sleep, and pressed the burned part of his face against the pillow. The sharp sting immediately vanished, instead replaced by the dull throbbing of his head. The Remnant exhaled wearily.

He was tired of this constant pain; though, at least he was able to move rather freely. Loz's wounds were more troublesome than his own. Kadaj had been moving around a great deal, though he shouldn't have. Yazoo frowned. He was worried about his brother, a sentiment he would not voice out loud, yet Kadaj knew just the same. That was why he kept reassuring him he was fine.

A light, almost inaudible sound reached his ears, and he carefully turned his head towards the door. It was open a crack. Two wide eyes were peering through it. There was a soft gasp, and the narrow opening threatened to close all together.

"Quick, Marlene, close it! Before they see us!" a boy's voice urged.

"A bit late for that," Yazoo said aloud, his tone aloof. The young eyes filled with fear.

"You can come in," a low voice invited. Yazoo turned.

Loz was sitting up in bed. He, too, ha d awoken, and was gazing curiously out at the visitors behind the door.

"Loz, brother is sleeping," Yazoo said, his monotone voice touched with reprimanding. The older Remnant blinked, and glanced at Kadaj's slumbering form. He turned back to the door.

"You can come in," he repeated, raising a finger to his lips, "But you have to be _quiet."_

Yazoo sighed. That hadn't been what he meant, but there was no use in trying to explain. Besides, he was bored.

"It isn't as if we bite," he offered unenthusiastically, "Come in and stare at us if you want."

The two eyes looked at each other.

"No, we can't go in there!" the boy whispered, "They're _evil."_

A look of shock crossed Loz's face.

"We're not evil!" he defended, sounding incredibly hurt.

"Loz, you're being loud," Yazoo reminded.

His brother whirled around to face him, wide-eyed, as if absolutely stunned at this accusation.

"But we're _not!"_ he insisted, his voice a bit quieter.

The door opened, and in slipped a little girl with braided brown hair, wearing an angry scowl on her childish face.

"You hurt Tifa!" she said firmly, glaring at Loz.

His brother blinked at the tiny thing, before his eyes fell to the floor in shame.

"But I didn't _kill_ her," he offered meekly.

Suddenly, a boy with brown hair appeared beside the girl, his brow furrowed into a similarly furious expression.

"That doesn't make it alright, you idiot!"

Loz looked back up, his wide eyes filling with tears. His bottom lip began to tremble.

"B-But…but brother told me to…!"

"Don't cry, Loz," Yazoo said simply.

"_I'm not crying!"_ the other Remnant exclaimed angrily, turning away to hide his glistening eyes.

"You're being loud again," Yazoo murmured, raising a hand to motion toward Kadaj, "If you wake brother, he'll be angry with us."

That was the last straw. Loz's shoulders slumped, tears beginning to stream down his face. He bit his lip to keep from sobbing.

The sight of a grown man crying, even one who was a former enemy, seemed to unnerve the children. The young girl called Marlene slowly uncrossed her arms. After a few moments of watching the Remnant weep, the child crept forward to his bedside. Suddenly, she reached out her tiny hand and put it to the man's cheek, wiping away some of his tears.

Loz froze, staring at the girl in wonder.

Marlene stared at him hard for a few moments, before speaking.

"I'll forgive you if you say you're sorry, and promise to never do it again."

He blinked. He raised his large hand to engulf hers.

"I'm sorry," he sniffed guiltily, "I won't do it again."

"Promise?"

"I promise," Loz assured, sincerity ringing in his voice.

To Yazoo's surprise, the little girl turned to him next, looking astonishingly serious for someone so young.

"Do you promise, too?"

Loz stared at him, his eyes beseeching and hopeful. Slowly, Yazoo nodded.

Immediately, her solemn demeanor was replaced by a cheerful smile. Behind her, the boy huffed, turning his head. The girl shot her brother a pleading look, similar to the one Loz had given him.

"Denzel…?" she asked quietly.

"I still don't trust you," the boy announced, eyeing the floor, "But…if Marlene forgives you, then so do I."

Loz's face lit up with an beaming grin. It struck Yazoo that his brother hadn't smiled since they learned of Mother's treachery. He didn't understand how a few sharp words from a child could reduce Loz to tears, or how a few comforting ones could make him smile. He doubted he would ever fully understand his emotional brother. Although…

…although it _did_ feel good to be forgiven, even if only by two children. He realized that while he had been under the group's care, he had began to feel…what was it called? Yazoo had trouble with emotions, especially expressing or describing them. What was it? Guilt? Remorse? Yes, that was it. It was an emotion he had rarely experienced before, and he felt relieved to have the weight of it off his chest, even temporarily.

Suddenly, a gruff voice interrupted over the intercom.

"_Hey, we're approaching the Golden Saucer. The damn theme park has shitty parking fer airships, so I'd sit down and strap in if I was you. That means you, ninja brat."_

"Guess we better go," Denzel said, before slipping back out the door.

Marlene nodded, and moved to follow her brother. However, she paused in the doorway, and glanced back at Yazoo.

"I like your hair," she said shyly, "It's really pretty."

Then she vanished out the door.

Yazoo stared after her blankly. Had that girl just…given him a _compliment?_ He couldn't remember ever having gotten a compliment before, at least not from someone other than brother. The Remnant blinked, and instinctively ran his fingers through his hair. His lips curled ever so slightly.

"_Pretty,"_ Loz snickered from over in his bed, a devilish smile plastered over his face.

"You're being loud again, Loz," Yazoo sighed, and rolled over on his side.


End file.
